


Give Me Some of Your Time

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 year old Naruto is a heavy sleeper, Bottom Namikaze Minato, M/M, Minato lives!, Only Kushina died, Seme!Kakashi, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uke!Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Minato is raising Naruto all on his own and he's also dealing with being Hokage. Which pretty much means bad news for Kakashi. Minato sensei hasn't been paying any attention to the 18 year old boy and Kakashi decides to take matters into his own hands one night. But will Minato let him do as he pleases when there's a sleeping Naruto in the same room?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! ( ◠‿◠ )  
> So I've been obsessing over this couple: ᴋᴀᴋᴀsʜɪ/ᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴏ ever since Kishimoto ruined Naruto's ukeness with that UGLYYYY adult makeover he gave him. 
> 
> And so I decided to write this new story for them.

Kakashi can't resist a sudden urge... an uncontrollable temptation. So he decides to get rid of it by giving in to it. Will he be able to get rid of it by paying a visit to his former sensei? Will Minato agree on giving him a helping hand?

He closed the door quickly. He didn't fully understand what it was he was thinking. But he did know perfectly well how it would end. Kakashi started kissing him intensely with his tongue. While Minato became more and more surprised with his former student's behavior. Once the kiss ended, Minato decided to oppose him:

"Stop... stop it, Kakashi..."

"Please, sensei..." The silver haired teen pleaded, trying to kiss him again.

"Cut it out. We can't do this... You're going to wake up Naru-Hmmph!" He became a bit nervous when he noticed Kakashi's lips brushing against his, once more.

Kakashi immediately pushed him towards the bed and now that they were more comfortable, he pushed his tongue down the blond's throat. Trying to move his hand underneath the other man's blue t-shirt.

"Aah... Kakashi, no... This... isn't right..." Minato tried to refuse.

"Minato sensei... I don't care whether is wrong or right... I'll keep on going anyways..." Kakashi answered as he took off the blond's t-shirt.

"Na... Naruto might hear us... Don't... Ah!" He let out a loud moan when he felt Kakashi's cold hands playing with his nipples.

Kakashi, after hearing the sweet sound the older man made didn't think twice about continuing playing with his overly sensitive nipples. He also started leaving kisses, caresses and licks along the other ninja's neck. As he heard more moans from the Hokage, the silver haired teen smirked at him in a teasing way. He began sucking, licking and biting one of Minato's nipples. As he pinched the other nipple with one hand and unzipped the older man's pants with the other.

"Aah... Ka-Kakashi... No... Please... Stop..." Minato begged while trying to not sound needy.

Kakashi didn't hear him. Quite the opposite. He took off his former sensei's pants. He took off his own shirt and pants and began caressing Minato's entire torso. The temptation was too much. He couldn't resist any more.

"I'm sorry, sensei... But... I've held it in for so long and I... can't take it any more..."

He got rid of the blond's underwear and wasn't that surprised when he saw the blond's erection. He licked his dry lips and looked at Minato with lust filled eyes.

"Kakashi? You're not thinking of... doing more things, are you?"

The silver haired boy ignored him and started licking and sucking on his gland. Letting the saliva run down over the older man's entire member. When he heard his sensei, he decided to look at his face without stopping his licking and sucking. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. Minato sensei was enjoying this. Minato was liking this just as much or even more than he was. He made it his mission to get him to moan as much as possible. He took the older man's entire cock down his throat.

"Aaah! Ka-Kakashi!"

Kakashi took out his sensei's member from inside his mouth. He started stroking it while, he squeezed his balls with the other hand. He then sucked on one of the blond's balls as he continued stroking Minato's dick. With the hand he had previously used to touched the Hokage's entrance, he started fondling the other man's ass. He kept on kneading it until, he managed to make the other cry out in pleasure. He had done it. He had made the other man come.

"Aah! Aah!"

Kakashi observed what he had in front of him. A completely breathtaking and erotic scene. A face tinted completely red. A pair of beautiful glossy blue eyes staring back at him. A fully naked torso that rose up and down. Showing off those rosy pink and erected nipples. His abdomen was painted with a vertical line of fresh sperm. Kakashi smirked. He couldn't get enough of this.

"By the look of things... You're liking this, Minato sensei."

"No... Stop this now, please... I don't want this..."

Kakashi began licking his former sensei's abdomen. Cleaning off with each lick a small portion of that delicious white liquid. Then, he took off his underwear. Freeing his big, thick and hard member.

"Kakashi... Please... There's no way something that big will fit inside me... Don't do it..."

"Relax... it won't hurt that much..."

The silver haired man counted to three before pushing the first finger in. Once the finger was fully in, he started moving it.

"Ah... Nn-no..."

Kakashi took out the finger from inside Minato and pushed his cock in. Pushing it in bit by bit, so that the other could grow accustomed to it.

"Your insides are soft... and hot..." He commented, drowning in pleasure.

"That's... that's because, a few seconds ago... your finger... was inside of there..."

"I know your body, sensei... Look, when I move like this..."

"Ah... Aaaah..."

"You tighten up around me because, of the pleasure."

"Aaah... Please... Don't tease me..."

Kakashi stayed still, deep in thought. He didn't know how to respond to that sentence. He went back to giving more intense thrusts each time. Minato, was blushing and aroused. He put a pillow on top of his face so that he could quiet down his moans. Something that Kakashi didn't like at all.

"Minato sensei..." He whispered against his ear. Taking off his pillow and throwing it across the room. "Don't muffle your voice... I want to hear you moan... I want to hear your screams... I want to see you enjoying my cock..."

"Kakashi... can't you already see how much I'm enjoying this? Haven't you noticed how I can't get enough of you?"

"So... you finally admit... that you like this?"

"How could I not? Doing this... with you... I love it." He replied in an embarrassed voice.

"Sensei..." Kakashi was left frozen in shock. He didn't know what to even say.

"Umm... Just... Give it to me... I'm completely yours, Kakashi..."

Kakashi obeyed. He started giving intense thrusts in and out of the older ninja, while the blond moaned louder and louder with each thrust.

"Aaaaaah... Ooooh... Ooooooooooh... Kakashi... I think I'm going to..."

"Not yet." Kakashi said, squeezing hard on Minato's tip so that he couldn't come.

Kakashi's thrusts were becoming harder each time and Minato frowned and bit on his lower lip. Trying to withstand all of the immense pleasure he was feeling.

"Kakashi... I nee-need to... co... me..."

"Just... a little... more..."

The two let out a loud moan. Kakashi fell down on top of Minato. Their breathing were agitated. They looked at each other in the eyes. Closely and fixedly.

"That was... amazing..." Minato said in between gasps.

"Yes... And even when you didn't want to at first..."

Minato laughed and turned his attention to the sound asleep 3 year old. Naruto, was really a heavy sleeper. Kakashi wrapped a protective arm around his lover and closed his eyes. He was finally able to have sex with his boyfriend. After 3 weeks of Hokage related business or a 3 year old kid getting in his way. Now he was finally able to get Minato's attention all for himself.

* * *

 

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
